Never Play with Fire
by Morning Glory Conlon
Summary: Spot learns a lesson when he plays with Fire, that he will only get burned. What happens when some one else plays with Fire in the wrong way and Spot won't stand for it? Now the Rippers are trying to take Brooklyn...Will they survive?
1. Strike the Match

            The sky was darker now that the sun had just set; it wasn't like you could really the difference. The sky had been clouded over all day threatening rain, yet it never came. The fiery red head walked out of The Bronx and into Manhattan. She wiped her bleeding lip on the back of her dark green button up shirt that hung open showing her lighter green tank top that was tied up in the back. On the right side of her stomach was a rose tattoo. The tattoo was in memory of her late friend Bandit. She pushed some of the red curly hair out of her face exposing piercing green eyes that almost seemed to glow.

Spit Fire walked towards Manhattan mumbling to herself, "How could you be so stupid Fire? Where are you going to go after you get kicked out of Manhattan? Brooklyn's your last choice. You are running out of lodging houses."

Spit Fire had been kicked out of The Bronx lodging house for soaking their rude, crude and obnoxious leader Rage. Rage was the worse guy in all of New York, or that is what Spit Fire thought. Fire had never voluntarily given the guys of The Bronx what they wanted; they had just taken it from her. That earned her the reputation as easy, but Spot Fire wasn't thing, but that. Fire had gotten sick of the guys treating her like she was an object and not a person. A few of the guys who were respectable in The Bronx had taught her to fight. Well Fire had taken this and used it to her advantage or what was now her disadvantage. 

Earlier in the night Rage had tried to co worse Spit Fire into having sex with him. Fire wasn't going to take this any more. Soon as Rage had put his hand down on Spit Fire a left hook found its way to his jaw. She wasn't sure if she should consider it a mistake or something good, seeing as she was out on the streets now.

Spit Fire stepped foot onto Duane Street. She felt a sense of freedom take over her, not like any she had ever felt before. A small smile crept across her face. The sky had now turned to a pale midnight blue color. The orange red glow from the street lamps that were being lit illuminated the streets casting eerie shadows. Spit Fire looked to the end of the street and saw the windows of the lodging house twinkled with hope of a new start. 

 Jack walked back to the lodging house. He had had the best selling day and whistled to himself as he walked, nothing could ruin his mood. He spotted a girl he had never seen in this area before, walking down the street in the same direction he was headed, "What do we have heah? Ain't it a little late for a goil like you'se tah be walkin' dah streets alone?" He asked.

Spit Fire looked at the kid who was talking to her, "A girl like me? What's that supposed to mean?" Spit Fire looked around the street and then back at the guy, "Well the sun just set and I can take care of myself. So I don't see any dangers." 

Jack was taken a back by the girl's attitude towards him. He was only trying to be friendly, but found this wasn't going to work, "Yah got me theah." He said to her, "I'se Jack Kelly from the Manhattan lodging house." He nodded and pointed over to the lodging house then looked back at her, "Mind if I ask yah who you'se are?" He asked cautiously afraid the girl would snap at him again.

Fire looked over Jack and decided a name wouldn't hurt, "Spit Fire O'Reilly form The Bronx." She waited for his reaction.

"So you'se a Bronx goil." He nodded and a small smirked spread across his face. He knew the kind of reps that Bronx girls had.

"I'm not easy." She stated crossing her arms and glaring at him. 

"Nevah said you'se were." He laughed. Spot Fire just glared at Jack she wasn't amused with him in the slightest but, "Wheah yah headed?"

Spit Fire eyed him; "If you are offering to walk me some where I can do it on my own." She stated uncrossing her arms, "I can get to the lodging house down the street by myself."

"Good, cause I'se was jus' headed tah me lodgin' house too." Jack smirked triumphantly. He knew he had gotten her because she would now have to ask him if she could stay there.

"What do you mean _your_ lodging house?" She asked him knowing exactly. Fire had just screwed herself royally. She wasn't about to apologize to him.

"You'se know whad I mean." He said as he started to walk down the street, "I can tell you'se a smart goil and you'se a lot of trouble too." Jack knew who Spit Fire was. Something like soaking the leader of The Bronx didn't stay quiet for long. It spread like wild fire through out the city. He had heard from Boots that a girl had soaked Rage; and he heard from Blink the girl was named Spit Fire.

"I'm not trouble." She stated following after him. This wasn't going as she had planned.

"Well that ain't what I hoid from you'se quite the problem causer." Jack waited for her to fall in step with him, "So I'se suppose you'se 're lookin' fer a place tah stay now?"

"Yeah I am." She said to him. They reached the lodging house and Jack motioned for her to go in. Spit Fire was a little surprised seeing as how rude she was to him.

"Well I think we'se can fin' a place fer yah." He said walking over to the ledger, "But you'se gotta follow dah rules."

Just then the lodging house door opened and Spot walked in, "Heya Ja-" He stopped when he saw Spit Fire. Fire put her hand in her pocket and wrapped it around the key that lay in the bottom, "You!" He said pointing his finger at her and glowered.

"So we meet again, Brooklyn." Spit Fire stood her ground, not budging under his intimidating glare. Jack looked between the two of them.

"You'se two know each othah?" Jack asked. From the looks they were giving each other he could tell this wasn't good.


	2. The Match is Lit

            The stare between the two of them because more intense. Jack wasn't sure if he should step in and do something, but then again he didn't have a death wish.

            "Yeah, we'se know each othah." He said to Jack keeping his eyes set on Spit Fire's, "We don' know each othah personally, but I believe she's got somethin' of mine."

            Spit Fire looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "And what of yours do I have?  Who would want any thing of yours?" Spit Fire kept her hand around the key in her pocket. She had only taken it as a dare and nothing more. If Spit Fire could help it she wouldn't go with in a hundred feet of Spot. 

            "I dunno, Red what didja take from me and why didja want it?" Spot asked taking a few steps closer to her. His tactics of intimidating her weren't working. Spot was surprised that it wasn't working; there wasn't a person in New York he couldn't intimidate.

            "The name's Spit Fire." She said to Spot. Fire didn't move from her position. She knew he was expecting her to take a step back and show she was afraid of him, but she wouldn't because Spot didn't scare her in anyway. Fire knew if she wanted to she could soak Spot right then and there, "And I don't have anything of yours. Must have been some one else."

            "I don' know too many fiery red head wid an attitude problem in the Brooklyn area so it musta been you." Spot and Fire locked eyes. Her green eyes glowing and Spot's blue eyes turning gray and ominous. 

            "And I only know one egotistical, overconfident, cocky Brooklyn leader." Spit Fire retorted. Jack stood there and watched in amusement. He could tell it would be good to have Spit Fire on Manhattan's side instead of against him.

            Spot began to grow impatient with this game. With every word that came out of Spit Fire's mouth he was becoming more enraged. He knew she had his key. Spot could remember that day when she showed up at the docks and took him by surprise. That was the last time he was ever going to let her do that, "Jus' give me me key." He said to Spit Fire holding his hand out.

            Fire just looked at his hand, "Do you think if I had it I would give it back to you that easily?" She asked her hand was still wrapped around the key making a slight impression in her hand. Spit Fire could tell she was getting to the leader of Brooklyn and she was enjoying every minute of it. Spot watched her body language and noticed her hand was in her pocket. He had seen her place it there in the beginning of the conversation and not move it since. Spot knew she had the key on her.

            "Okay you'se had yer chance. I asked fer it back an-" Spit Fire cut off Spot.

            "You didn't ask for it, you demanded it back." She stated. Spot had had enough him made a grab for her arm catching it. Spit Fire let go of the key as he pulled her hand out of her pocket. Spit Fire allowed a small smirk to dance across her lips. Spot narrowed his eyes and turned her hand over; looking at it he saw the impression in her hand.

            "I want me key back now. I ain't askin' I'se tellin' you'se." Spot threatened her. Spit Fire looked at him she was giving him ten seconds to let go of her arm before she gave him a black eye instead of his key. Fire clenched her fist tightly; her knuckles began to turn white. 

            "You have about three more seconds to let go of my arm before my fist meets your face." Spit Fire said flat out. Spot was going to make a move for the key in her pocket. He didn't think she was seriously going to hit him. Spit Fire count down in her head. 

            Just as Spot made a grab for the key in her pocket Spit Fire sent a left hook into Spot's eye. Spot stumbled back. She had crossed the line. Spot regained his composure and tackled Fire to the ground. He straddled her hips pinning her arms to the ground.  


	3. Fire Rages

            "Get the hell off me!" Spit Fire shouted trying to get Spot off of her. Spot new she had gotten him by surprise again. He could feel the pain shooting from his eye to the back of his head. Spot had never felt any one let alone a girl, punch that hard before. He looked down at Spit Fire who was now at his mercy. Spot wondered how many times she had been in this position before and he smirked to himself. 

            Fire was disgusted with the smug look on his face. She knew exactly what he was thinking, "This is as close as you'll ever get, Brooklyn." 

            Spot frowned, "So am I gonna hafta get me key outta yer pocket, Red? Or are you gonna hand it to ovah?" Spot could feel the key in her pocket against his leg.

            Jack watched the two of them. He decided he would give it a few more minutes before he broke it up; no one was really getting hurt, yet. Jack began to wonder how Spit Fire had gotten the key away from him. Spot normally wore it around his neck. Jack decided that he would just ask later. It would make for a rather amusing story afterward when there was nothing to do.

            "I would give it to you, because you're sure as hell not going into my pocket." Spit Fire glared at him, "But you see I have this big lug sitting on me, if you get off of me I could give you your damn key." Spit Fire squirmed underneath him to get free. 

            Spot looked at her knowing he was winning this one, "How do I'se know d'at if I let you'se up you'll give me me key?"

            "Well you got two choices…" She said pulling one of her arms free, "You can A trust me and let me up get your key, or B you can stay where you are and I can make you get off of me." It wasn't like she hadn't been this way before she knew what to do to get him off of her.

"Oh Really, I'd li-" Spot was trying to pin her other arm down. Fire pulled her other arm free and managed to tackle Spot so he was not at her mercy. She shoved his shoulders hard into the floor. Jack new this was his cue.

            "So Spot is d'ere a reason you'se heah in Manhattan?" He asked pulling Spit Fire off of Spot. Fire pulled out of Jack's grip and stood there crossing her arms. Jack was surprised that she had let him pull her off of Spot. He had half been expecting to get hit in the eye or something. He gave her a look that said to stay right there and not to trying anything.

Fire stood there and looked at Spot harshly. He looked back at her. Spot still hadn't gotten his key back and was pretty peeved about that, "Yeah, I'se hearin' thin's." He said to Jack taking his glare from Spit Fire and looking at Jack. He could feel his eye starting to bruise, "About a gang in New Yawk. D'ey call d'em selves dah Rippahs."

Spit Fire could feel the color drain from her face. Jack glanced over at her and then back to Spot, "Do you'se know what they wan'?" He asked.

"Nah, somethin' about some goil." Spot shook his head, "They's gonna be headin' tah Manhattan sometime wid in dah next week." Spot noticed Spit Fire was pale, "Whad 're you afraid of d'em Red?" He asked snickering.

"No, I'm not afraid of anything." Fire made a horrible face at Spot. Jack stepped between them before another fight broke out.

"Spit Fire if you are going to stay heah dah foist thin' yah need tah loin is yah can' soak dah company when d'ey walk in." Jack turned to face her, "Why don' you'se go see if some one can point out a bunk to you. And try not to soak them."

Spit Fire looked at Jack, "Does that mean I can soak them after they've been here for more then five minutes?" Spit Fire asked.

"No, now go fin' a bunk." Jack said. Fire debated on whether to tell Jack that her brother was part of the Rippers or not. She figured she would just tell him later when the tension was better. Spit Fire nodded and walked up the stairs.

"Wait a minute, I din't get me key back." Spot looked at Jack, "She's more trouble then you'se askin' fer."

"Don' be givin' me dah nasty look I ain' dah one who took your key an' I have a feelin' she'll listen tah me." Jack said shaking his head, "I'll get it for you later. Who 're d'ese Rippers?"

"They's one of the most feared gangs in New Yawk. They's kill any one or what ever stands in d'ere way they get rid of." Spot said in all seriousness. Spit Fire stopped at the top of the stairs and listen to there conversation.

"If he thinks he's gettin' his key back he's gotta another thing coming to him." Spit Fire muttered to herself. She listened to what Spot was saying and all of it was true.

"They's headed tah Manhattan if you'se need any help let me know." Spot tenderly touched his eye and then dropped his hand, "An' keep d'at goil outta Brooklyn." He warned heading towards the door.

Spit Fire stood up and walked into the bunkroom. She knew where she was headed tomorrow. First Brooklyn then to find the where the Rippers where in New York, maybe she could talk her brother out of coming to Manhattan and going to Brooklyn instead.

Jack followed Spot out of the lodging house, "I'll keep her away." He said, "So Spot how did she get yer key?"

Spot stopped, and then turned to look at Jack, "Yah really wanna know?"


	4. Played Like a Fiddle

            "Yeah." Jack nodded and leaned against the doorway. Spot walked back towards the lodging house and leaned against the railing and looked at Jack.

            "Well I'se was sittin' on me crates like normal, right? And this fiery red head started walkin' down me docks. I though' d'at d'is goil mighta been dah one fer dah week. So I'se jumped off me crate and walked towards her…."

The day Spit Fire stole his key

****

            Spit Fire walked down the Brooklyn docks. She saw the conceited leader of Brooklyn sitting on his throne. A smug expression crawled across her face. Fire knew exactly how to get that key from around his neck.

            Spot looked out of his kingdom; watching every one making sure everything ran smoothly. His pale gray blue eyes scan the surface of the cobalt water and over the docks when he noticed the fiery red head walking down his docks. He smirked to himself as he jumped off his crate and down to the docks, "Looks like dah goil of dah week's comin' tah you'se d'is time." 

            He walked a ways down the pier and stood there waiting for her to come to him. He folded his arms across his chest, tucking his cane under his arm. Spot studied the girl walking down his docks. She had brilliant red curly hair that fell to her shoulders. Spot had never seen a girl like her around Brooklyn. He caught her piercing green eyes with his pastel gray blue eyes. Spot gazed at her fair skin, her face lightly speckled with freckles. This girl intrigued him, not like the others. He could tell there was something different about her, but Spot couldn't place his finger on it.

            Spit Fire kept her eyes fixed on Spot. She looked him over starting at his face and working her way down. She couldn't find what made him so intimidating, "So you're the infamous fearless leader Spot Conlon?"

            "Yeah, d'at woul' be me." Spot said examining her carefully. She had a certain spark in her eye that let him know she was trouble, but he didn't make anything of it. He would have her under his control like all the others, "An' I'se at you'se service."

            _'Good this should make it easier since he's already at my service.' _Spit Fire thought now all she had to do was get close enough to take the key, "Well I always wanted to know what it was like to be with Brooklyn." She said hinting. Fire felt she could take a rope and throw it over the rafters after tying it to her neck and jump, as soon as that comment left her mouth.

            Spot liked this. He could tell this was the girl of the week. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Spit Fire felt like she could throw up, but she played, along. Spit Fire had to get that key or else Reilly would have his way with her and she wasn't about to have sex with him, "Well I think that can be arranged." He smirked. 

            Spit Fire smiled sweetly and placed one of her hands on the back of Spot's neck. She playfully looped her fingers through the cord holding the key. She lightly tickled the back of his neck. Fire bit her lower lip and looked into Spot's eyes as she placed her other hand onto his chest, right over his key. Spot leaned in closer to kiss her, but Spit Fire had other plans. She had managed to untie the cord to the key, "Sorry Brooklyn." Fire said with a smirk. She wrapped her fingers around the key and pushed him away running down the docks, "Better luck next time!"

             Spot stood there for a second soaking in what had just happened. He felt something slide down his shirt prickle his chest. Spot looked down and saw the cord for his key, yet there wasn't a key on it. It took Spot about two more seconds to realize that Fire had taken his key, "Hey Red! Get back heah wid me key!"

            Spot took off down the docks after her. Spit Fire was two steps ahead of Spot she had made it down the street and was already heading across the bridge to the Bronx. 

Back to Jack and Spot 

            "So I'se chased her down tah dah end of dah Bridge and los' 'er in dah crowd." Spot took off his cabbie hat and stuffed it in his back pocket. He pushed his hair back and looked up at Jack.

            Jack stood there trying to hold back the laughter that was to follow his story, but he couldn't, "She played you Spot, she played you like a fiddle." 

            "Well I ain't gonna let her take me by surprise no more. Dah foist two times were freebies." Spot scoffed.

            While the two boys where talking neither noticed a guy across the street walk up and listen to them talk. Reilly stood in the shadows; he crossed his arm and leaned against the building across the street.

            "Well I'se gotta get back tah Brooklyn before some one takes down dah Lodgin' House." Spot said looking at Jack, "Get me key back." 

            "No problem Spot." Jack snickered at Spot. He spit in his hand and held it out to Spot. Spot did the same.

            "See yah tamarra." Spot walked off down the street. Jack laughed one more time and walked into the lodging house.

            Reilly walked across the street quietly and into the alley along side the lodging house. He reached up and pulled the rusted ladder down. Reilly stealth fully climbed the fire escape and up to the bunkroom window. He hid in the shadows watching the movement through out the bunkroom, waiting for the right moment.


	5. Fire Side Chats

            Jack walked up to the bunkroom. He scanned the bunkroom for the newest member of the Manhattan Lodging House. Jack found her sitting at the card table with Race, Blink, and Mush. He noticed that she wasn't playing cards. Jack figured it would be a good time to talk to her. Jack walked over to her, "Heya Spit Fiah can I'se tawk wid you'se?" He said more then asked.

            Spit Fire looked up at him, "You aren't going to kick me out are you?"  She asked standing up and walking over to him. She feared that her little episode with Spot earlier would affect her being able to stay.

            "Nah I ain't gonna kick yah out." Jack said with a little laugh. He slung his arm around her, "Jus' wanna fin' out about me newes' newsie."

            "Oh…" Spit Fire shoved her hands into her pockets. Reilly sat on the fire escape and looked in. He watched as Spit Fire removed her cabbie hat allowing a mess of red curly hair spill to her shoulders, "What do you want to know?" She asked him.

            "Well why didja take Spot's key?" He asked her pulling two chairs so they were facing each other, "I mean yah had tah have a reason fer takin' it."

            Spit Fire slowly sat down in the chair across from him; keeping her eyes on him at all times. Reilly leaned forward so he could hear what Spit Fire was going to say. '_She better not tell them anything that could be hazardous to her health.'_ He thought to himself.

            "Because…" She drew out the word thinking of what to say to Jack. Spit Fire bit her lower lip. Jack looked at her, there was something about his look that said that she could tell him anything, "I took it because Reilly told me to take it."

            "Okay…" Jack raised an eyebrow, "And who's Reilly, yer boss or somethin'?" Jack leaned back in his chair crossing his arms, "Don' lie tah me Fire."

            "Reilly is some guy from The Bronx who can't get it through his thick skull that we were never going out and never will." Spit Fire said with a small attitude. She realized this and quickly changed her tone, "It was either steal the key or let him rape me again."

            Jack looked at her. He wasn't sure if she was telling him the truth or not, but he didn't have any reason not to believe her. It was Spot's word against her's. Spot wasn't one for telling the truth, "This Reilly guy, he raped you?"

            "That's what I said." She looked down at the ground. It was a bad habit of hers. She couldn't look people in the face when she talked to people, "The guys in The Bronx just take what they want from the girls there. They don't care for us, we're just objects." Spit Fire thought of her best friend Random and hoped that she would get out of there as soon as she could. Fire finally looked up at them, "So I left. Um….I think that Reilly might come and look for me." 

            "Well whad does he look like. I'se can let dah guys know an' then d'ey can keep an eye out for him." Jack said uncrossing his arms now paying full attention to her.

            "He has sandy blonde hair and blue gray eyes, really tall and well built." Spit Fire closed her eyes trying to describe him the best she could. A few of the guys in the bunkroom had stopped what they were doing to listen to what Spit Fire was saying, "I'm not afraid of him or anything. Just that if I could get the key he wouldn't make me have sex with him." 

            "I'se don' think you'se afraid of anythin' 'speacialy since what I saw down stairs." Jack said to her, "I mean half of me guys don' have the guts tah stan' up tah Spot like d'at."

            Whispers went through the bunkroom hearing about Spit Fire standing up to Spot. Spit Fire felt a small cocky smirk crawl across her lips. Jack let out a little laugh, "Yah wanna tell me anything else?" He asked her.

            Spit Fire thought for a few seconds, "Rage and Reilly are friends and will probably work together. My best friend is still in The Bronx-"

            Jack cut her off, "Yer frien's still d'ere?" Jack shook his head, "Well d'at won't do. Give me a few days tah think about it and I will fin' away tah get her outta there. Also let me find out whad's goin' tah be goin' on wid Reilly."

            Reilly sat on the fire escape listening he had heard every word and began to plot what he was going to do to Spit Fire. Reilly slowly stood up trying not to make noise. He walked down the fire escape. Only he wasn't going to return to The Bronx just yet.

            "Well this is yer bunk heah." Jack said standing up and pointing to one that was near the window. Spit Fire turned to look at the bunk. She saw the outline of a person leaving the fire escape and froze, "Yah need something let me know…." He paused, "Fire you ever need any one to talk to let me know."

            Spit Fire shook her thoughts and turned towards Jack, "Huh….oh yeah…thanks." She said walking towards the bunk her eyes fixed on the window waiting for Reilly to jump through it any minute, but that did happen.

            The lights had been turned out. Spit Fire lay awake thinking of how her life was going to be different from now on. Only she had this feeling in her stomach that wasn't right. Something was going to happen, but she wasn't sure what. Finally she drifted off into a light sleep.

             Jack sat awake for a while watching every one in the bunkroom. He thought about what Spot had told him and how the Ripper's were headed their way. Jack was going to need Spot's help. They were a strong gang in New York and they didn't care about anything, but what they wanted. No one knew why the Rippers had a grudge against the newsies. They had never done anything to them. He ran his had through his hair laying down now. Jack was afraid that he would lose some of his guys and that was the last thing he wanted. He was going to have a busy day tomorrow. First thing was to find out about Reilly and Rage, then to see how long he had until the Rippers showed up in his territory. Jack concluded into a restless sleep.

****

****

**Author's note: **At the end this time. Well this isn't one of my best chapters. It is just one to fill you in on who some of the characters are. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I have started work on chapter six while I was writing this one. It will have more action in it. Spot and Reilly will hold major rolls in the next chapter. I hope to have it up tonight 3/4/02.


	6. The Stalker

**            Author's note:** Chance is not my character. He belongs to my friend Random. I didn't ask to use him, but I am sure she won't mind cause…yeah she just won't. Right Random? Hehehe….

*Lights fade, curtain pulls back, and the audience grows silent*

Two weeks had passed since Spit Fire had left The Bronx. Every night Reilly had sat out side the window out of view. He listened to what Fire had to say to them. The guys seemed to like her a lot. She helped them all out when they were in fights. 

            Reilly had found a place in Manhattan to stay. Each day he would hide out of site from Fire and follow her. He knew where she would be and at what time she would be at a certain place. 

            Spit Fire left the lodging house like she normally did and headed towards Brooklyn. Fire looked forward to her visits to Brooklyn knowing how much it pissed Spot off that she was there. Reilly stayed about 20 paces behind her all week. Spit Fire had never noticed him.

            "Top of the mornin'n." Spit Fire said walking past a few of her friends. She headed towards the bridge. Fire couldn't stay out of Brooklyn even if she tried. Two days ago she got her papers in Manhattan sold a few of them and then found her self near the bridge. It was calling her name telling her to cross over into the smug leaders territory. 

            Spit Fire stepped foot onto the giant steel bridge. She walked near the edge of the rail looking down at the water. A thought of Spot crossed her mind, the color of the water reminded her of his eyes. Fire shook the thought, "Can't go all soft on him Fire." She said to herself smirking.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Spot paced the docks thinking about Spit Fire. His thoughts never left her, "Whad's wrong wid you'se Spot? Huh? Whad is id abou' d'is goil?" Spot talked to himself.

            "Yah fin' her pretty, yah like her accent, attractive, sweet, strong, speaks her mind, can soak yah, an' you'se respect her." Blade said walking over to his friend, "You don't find her to be like mos' of the goily goils yah date. Plus she makes yah feel differen'. Spot you'se been talkin' about hoir for the last two weeks an' tellin' us ovah an' ovah again d'ese things."

            "Blade she ain't like dah othah's, shoah-" Blade cut him off.

            "Shoah she makes yah mad sometimes, but yah still can' shake dah feelin's she gives you." He mocked Spot dramatically and rolling his eyes, "Yah like hoir this much let hoir know."

            "Maybe you'se right. Shouldn' be too hard to find her. She's always in Brooklyn." Spot smirked and looked to Blade, "Thanks Blade, talk to you later."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Spit Fire walked towards the Brooklyn distribution office. Reilly picked up his pace and walked down an alley two blocks away from the distribution office. He knew she would be headed back this way as soon as she got her papers.

            "Mornin'n Chance." Spit Fire said smiling as she got into line with him.

            "Heya Fire." Chance smiled his eyes bright blue and his blonde hair.

            "So tell me how come all of the cute newsies live in Brooklyn?" She asked him as they line moved foreword right on time.

            "Because we all know you'se gonna show up heah soonah or latah durin' dah day." He smiled getting his papers and walking down the ramp.

            Fire got her hundred papers and then walked over to Chance, "Sellin' in dah same spot tahday?" He asked her.

            "Yes, were else would I sell?" Spit Fire and Chance walked out of the distribution office together. They made plans to meet later and do something.

            Spit Fire looked through the headlines of the papers. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going. Reilly stepped out of the alley and stood in front of her waiting to see how long it would take for her to notice him. Fire walked right into him, her papers scattering everywhere. She looked at whom she had run into, "Reilly…." She managed to breath out.

            "That's righ' Fire." He said to her grabbing her arm. Fire clenched her fists ready to punch him, but he seized her other arm tightly, "You'se ain't gonna win d'is time. I've gotta stronger then before…" 

            "Let go Reilly. This isn't The Bronx." She said struggling out of his grip, but he just held on tighter.

            Reilly back towards the alley, "You'se right this ain't like The Bronx, but I can make it." Reilly walked into the alley pulling Fire with him. He pinned her against the wall, holding her wrists above her head. Spit Fire went to scream for help, but was silenced when he placed his lips on hers. Reilly put both of her slender wrists into his one had and put his other over her mouth, "I wouldn't suggest screaming…." He said slowly, "It isn't going to get you any where."

            Spit Fire tried to knee Reilly, but he moved. He took his hand away from her mouth and punched her hard. Shoving her back into the ground, "You aren't going to get away with this." Spit Fire said propping her self up the taste of blood filled her mouth. Reilly didn't hear a word she said. Spit Fire stood up, but Reilly slammed her into the wall. Spit Fire felt the wind knocked out of her she couldn't call for help.

            "Well Fire looks like I am going to get what I wan' aftah all." He reached into her pocket and took out the key slipping it into his. He restrained her arms again kissing her lips and then down her neck.

            "Please don't…" She begged trying to slide down the wall hoping she could get free. Reilly pulled her up straight again, pressing his body against her. His free hand traveled down the side of her body reaching her pants; quickly undoing them. He placed his lips onto hers again sliding the two of them to the ground. Reilly straddled Spit Fire undoing his own pants.

            "This is going to be fun…" He whispered to her smirking. Fire struggled, but every time she moved he would hit her. Fire finally gave up when he undid her shirt kissing her chest. Spit Fire sunk back into the alley, hoping, praying that some one would see her papers out there and find her. She felt a few tears roll down her cheeks. She hadn't cried in eleven years, but this time she couldn't hold them back. She felt Reilly enter her and she cringed. It seemed like the torture would never end.

            Reilly finally pulled out, he proceeded to soak Spit Fire telling her if she ever told any one about this or any of the other times again the consequences would be a lot worse. Reilly exited the alley. He kicked a few of the papers lying on the ground, and then headed back towards The Bronx. Reilly was going to inform Rage about Jack coming that way to free Random.

            Spit Fire lay there. The tears ran down her cheeks. She felt dirty and cheap, this was the worse Reilly had ever been. Her whole body ached from him raping her and from him soaking her. Fire stayed where she not wanting to move. Finally she reached over to feel for her shirt and pants. Pulling the tattered clothes on she tried to stand, but her legs wouldn't allow her to. Fire pulled her knees up to her chest and cried.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Spot had given up looking for Spit Fire. He figured that she hadn't even come to Brooklyn today. He walked towards the distribution office hoping maybe she came late and was still getting her papers. Spot stopped his tracks when he saw the pile of papers lying on the ground, _'Fire can wait.'_ He thought to himself running towards the alley. As he drew closer he heard a faint crying. Spot entered the alley and walked towards the girl curled in the corner. He walked up and put a hand on the girl's shoulder.

            "No! Please don't touch me!" She screamed waving her arms and swatting at whom ever was touching her.

            Spot looked at the girl better, "Spit Fire?" He couldn't believe what he was seeing.


	7. The Fire is put out

            Spot knelt down in front of her totally confused on how some one so strong could be turned into a frail, fragile child, "It's me Spot." He said softly to her, Spit Fire wiped her eyes and looked over at Spot. The terror in her eyes was horrible. Spot closed his eyes briefly and then opened them to look at Fire. He wanted to reach out and hold her in his arms, but Fire had made it clear that she didn't want to be touched, "Who did this to you?"

            Spit Fire drew shall short breaths, "R-Reilly." Spit Fire whispered through her tears. Spit Fire tugged on her ripped sleeve pulling it back onto her shoulder. Spot looked around for another one of his guys. He wanted to find Reilly, but he couldn't leave Spit Fire alone.

            "C'mon lets get you tah dah lodgin' house." Spot cautiously put his hand on her arm to help her up. Spot could feel Spit Fire winced under his hand and his heart ached. How could any one do suck a horrible thing to some one else. Spot looked at her shirt it was torn badly hanging off of her shoulders. He took his over shirt off and put it around Spit Fire's. Fire slipped her arms into the sleeves of the shirt and wrapped it tightly around her, "Everythin's gonna be fine, Spit Fire. Jus' wait and see."

Spit Fire nodded, "I tried to fight back…."

"I know yah did." Spot walked slowly out of the alley with Spit Fire. She leaned against him very sore. Every part of her body hurt worse then anything she had ever felt before. They made it out of the alley. Spot looked around again. There was an eerie silence as they walked down the street. It was like the sounds of the world had been turned off.

Blade and Chance were up ahead fooling around. Chance saw Spit Fire and Spot then elbowed Blade, "Hey ain't that Fire wid Spot?" The two of them ran towards Spot and Fire.

"What happened Spot?" Blade asked as they skidded to a halt.

Spot looked over at Chance. He knew Spit Fire would trust him, "Chance take Spit Fire back tah dah Brooklyn Lodgin' House. Give 'er me bunk and anythin' else she needs. I gotta extra pair of clothes she can have."

Chance nodded and placed his arm around Spit Fire where Spot's used to be. Once they were half way down the street out of ear range Spot turned to Blade, "Get all the guys rallied to meet me back at the lodging house as soon as possible. Send Deal tah Manhattan and tell Jack d'at Spit Fire was soaked bad an' she's stayin' in Brooklyn. I'm gonna see if Reilly is still heah in Brooklyn. The order is any one sees Reilly they're tah soak him. If he's back in dah Bronx…" Spot paused, "We'se takin' all of dah Bronx down." 

"Got it." Blade nodded and took off down the street. A picture of Spit Fire sat in his head. She looked to beat up to have just been soaked. He began to rally up the guys.

Spot began his manhunt for Reilly he wasn't going to just soak him he was going to kill him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chance had taken Spit Fire back to the lodging house. He helped her clean up and got her knew clothes, "Spot won't mind if you'se use his bunk." Chance gingerly placed an arm around Fire. Surprisingly she let him because she trusted him, "A little more privacy." Fire's body ached more with every movement. She trembled slightly still shaken from what had happened. Chance pulled her closer, "It's okay to cry." He said rubbing her back gently.

The two walked over to Spot's bunk. Chance laid down next to Spit Fire still holding her into his arms; because the first time Chance had moved to get something Fire wouldn't let him go. Spit Fire felt safe when she had some one she could trust around. About two hours later the door to the lodging house swung open.

Spot came up the stairs and the shouts of the guys could be heard, "Didn't find him." Spot said to Chance. He looked over at the two of them lying in the bunk. He looked at Fire she looked at peace for the moment. He wondered how long it would last for.

Chance slowly got up trying not to disturb Spit Fire. He walked to the top of the stairs leaving the bunkroom door open in case Fire needed them.

Spot whistled loudly and motioned for every one to be quiet, "Alright, heah's dah plan…." A hush fell through the lodging house.


	8. Random Luck

** Author's Note:** This chapter will fill you in on Random a little and then it will also let you know a little about The Rippers. During the summer I will be writing a story about the gang you hear in a lot of my stories.

            Blade walked across the bridge and towards The Bronx. He had been sent there to find Reilly and Fire's friend. Spit Fire had been very worried about her best friend still being up in The Bronx and had begged Spot to send some one up there to get her or else she was going to go herself.  Spot had chosen Blade because he was the strongest newsie he had. Blade had so many things running through his head right now it was hard to think of where the first one began and the next one ended. He soon found him self-stepping foot into The Bronx. Blade carried himself as if he knew exactly what he was doing, where he was going and was ready for anything that would be thrown at him. He saw a few familiar faces as he walked. Blade looked for some one he knew he could trust and intimidate easily. Blade noticed a few Rippers hanging around and figured that they must be in town, "Hey Ash!" Blade called upon seeing his old friend.

            "Switchblade, how've yah been?" He asked walking towards Blade. The two shook hands.

            "Good, good. Reilly around?" He asked Ash. Blade took a switchblade from his pocket and twisted it in one hand, "Don't lie to me Ash. You heard about Fire, right? I am sure Reilly would be bragging about it."

            "Reilly hasn't been heah fer a fer days. Says he's foun' some goil in Manhattan." Ash said truthfully, "What he do tah Fire?" Ash wasn't too sure if he wanted to know.

            "Give yah t'ree guesses Ash." He said to Ash. Blade flipped the switchblade around on more time before replacing it back into his pocket, "Brooklyn isn't too happy about this. Neither is Manhattan."

            "Why is Brooklyn in this?" Ash asked him.

            "It happened in Brooklyn. That scum crossed over into Brooklyn of all places and did this. He shouldn't have been there in the first place. Reilly should of never touched Fire." Blade glared over at Ash and he shrunk back, "Plus Reilly's got the key and Spot wants that back. Not that that is the most important thing right now. They're going to take Rage and Reilly down." 

            "Does Chaos know?" Ash asked meekly making sure to keep his distance from Blade. He twisted his hands nervously.  He knew what could happen if he got angry. Blade looked over at Ash again and could tell he was nervous. 

            "Is Reilly dead?" Blade answered knowing that if Chaos found out he would kill Reilly and then go after Brooklyn for letting it happen.

            "No"

            "Well there's your answer." 

            "Is some one going to tell him?" 

            "I don't think so. Most of us don't have a death wish." Blade said as he kept his hand on his switchblade. He had a bad feeling that something was going to happen or he was going to need it in a few minutes.

            Ash nodded and saw Rage walking his territory to make sure none of Brooklyn or Manhattan was in his territory, "Can we continue over there?" Ash said more then asked him to. Ash walked over towards an alley in hopes that Blade would follow.

            "Okay I need something from you and you are going to help me with out any questions asked." Blade said lowly and threateningly. Ash nodded with out any hesitation, "I need to know where I can find a girl by the name of Random. One of Fire's friends."

            "I know 'er." He said, "She would be over in Pelham." 

            "Take me to her then." Blade ordered. Ash started towards the back of the alley so Rage wouldn't see them when they left. Only Rage had seen Blade walk into The Bronx and knew he was up to no good. He would find out soon why he was there and it wasn't going to be pretty. The two of them walked towards Pelham. Ash stopped a ways away from a group of people standing by the side of a lodging house. Blade looked over at the group and saw two girls standing there surrounded by guys, "Which one's her?" He asked watching them.

            "The one with the brown hair." Ash pointed. Blade looked over at the girl and found him self-staring at her. Her hair was a soft brown. He looked over at her face and a small smile played across his lips. She had the most beautiful brown eyes that he had ever seen. Blade was like a lovesick puppy watching Random. The sun shone a heavenly glow on her. Blade continued to watch her as the guys swooned over her, "Dude you in there?" Ash asked elbowing Blade in the side. 

            "Huh? Oh yeah. Thanks Ash." He said to him. Blade started across the street towards her. He stopped and faced Ash; "If you have any problems you can always find me in Brooklyn." Then Blade walked over to Random.

            Random looked up from where she was standing and saw Blade crossing the street. She had never seen him around here before. She watched as Blade approached her, "Are you Random?" He asked her.

            "Depends on who's asking." She looked Blade up and down. 

            "Yer friend Spit Fire's in Brooklyn. She said she was worried about you and wanted me to come get yah." Blade explained to her. Random looked at Blade as if he was lying to her, "She woul' of come her self, but Reilly got to her and well…"

            "Is she okay?" Random asked paying a little more attention to him now. 

            "Yeah she is fine. Just soaked pretty bad and a little upset, well a little more then upset." Blade said to her, "She would like for you to come to Brooklyn."

Rage walked up across the other side of the street and looked across at Blade talking to Random. He placed his hand on his hip where his gun was ready to kill him.  Random wasn't too sure about all of this. Some guy just showed up told her that her friend was hurt and wanted her to go to Brooklyn. She didn't know if she could trust him. He didn't even have proof that everything he said was true.

            Rage started across the street and Blade had caught site of him out of the corner of his eye, "Come on!" Blade grabbed Random's arm and ran down the street. Rage pulled out his gun and cocked it.

            "Get ovah heah!" He shouted as he fired the gun at the two of them.


	9. Random Shooting

            **Author's note:** Alright, this chapter lacks in setting detail, but it's basically just to get people in different place and set up the next chapter. I promise you all the next chapter will be better.  Once again I do not own the newsies and I do not own Chance. Blade and Spit Fire are my characters along with the Rippers. Do not use them unless you ask. 

Blade continued to run with Random; he had taken her hand to help her keep up with him. The shot echoed through the streets causing many to scream and run. A few men grabbed their women and children pulling them for harms way. 

            Blade moved behind Random slightly to protect her. Just then he felt the bullet enter the back his shoulder and winced in pain. He stumbled forward pulling Random with him, "Sorry about d'at." He said through tightly clenched teeth. Blade became light headed, but knew he couldn't let this stop him. Spit Fire would kill him if he didn't get Random back to Brooklyn in one piece. Blade knew if it had been his best friend he'd want the same thing.

            Random looked over at Blade and saw the blood soaking through his shirt. She stopped a little, "Are you okay?" She asked him. The second shot rang out through the streets just missing Random. Reily was right behind them. 

            Blade nodded, "Yeah, fine, don't stop running." He pulled her a little quicker and into an alley as the third shot came towards the two hitting the wall. He held his arm up against his chest as they ran. Bade couldn't believe this guy, "Does he ever give up?"  Blade moved faster hoping Random would move just as fast. They took a few turns and gained a bit on Reily. Blade stopped quickly, "This way."  He reached up and pulled down the ladder to the fire escape nodding for Random to climb up.

            Random didn't hesitate climbing up the fire escape. She was quickly followed by Blade, who only stopped momentarily to pull the ladder up. Blade made it up to the roof and then sat down heavily. His arm was throbbing with pain now and the blood drenched the sleeve of his shirt, "Can you help me wit this?" He needed to stop the bleeding. 

            Random nodded and knelt down next to him, "What do you want me to do?" She asked him.

            Blade drew a deep breath, "There's a switchblade in me righ' pocket." He said to her as he watched over the edge for Reily to pass, "Get d'at out." Blade managed to unbutton the bottom of his sleeve, "Cut the bottom of me sleeve…den I'se gonna need you ta tie it as tight as you can around me upper arm." Blade instructed. 

            Random nodded tucking some brown hair behind her ears. Then reached into his pocket pulling out the switchblade. Carefully she opened it and cut the piece off of his shirt. Random tied the strip around his upper arm as tight as she could get it, "I hope that's tight enough…" She bit her lower lip. Random's hands were now covered in blood.

            Blade gave her a smile, "It's perfect." He said to her. Blade noticed the blood on her hands, "Sorry about d'at. Come on lets get ya back to Brooklyn and you'se can clean yer hands." Blade pulled a handkerchief, "D'is'll have ta do for now."

            Random took it, "Thanks." She said then stood up offering Blade some help. Blade took the help since he was still light headed. Reily had passed the alley and now headed back to the Bronx to tell Rage and Chaos about Random leaving. The two of them made their way back to Brooklyn. Blade leaned against Random slightly because of the loss of the amount of blood. 

            Random and Blade finally made it back to Brooklyn. He pushed the door open and looked around for Spit Fire and Spot, "Spot, Fire, I'se back wit a friend of yers!" He shouted. Blade motioned to go up the stairs and towards the bunkroom.

            Spot sat on his bunk next to Spit Fire who was still bruised and hurt pretty badly. Tears ran down her cheeks and a small boy stood a few feet away from them. He looked like he had just given them the worse news in the world. Spot looked at Spit Fire wishing he could put his arm around her and rub her back to calm her down, but Fire only winced pulling back at any ones touch. The only person who she would allow to get close to her was Chance, but he was here right now, "Whad's wrong?" Blade asked barely audible. 

            Spot looked up and over at Blade, "We'se jus' got woid from da Bronx an' it ain't lookin' good." Spot said emotionless even though every emotion he had was running through his body. His thoughts were clouding his mind. Spot needed to figure out how to protect Fire and Random now. He needed to be able to protect his guys and territory, keeping this all from leaking over into the other boroughs. The boy who was standing there left the bunkroom.

            Blade stood them motionless. He snapped out of it remembering that Random was with him, "Uh Random…you'se can wash up in dere." He motioned towards the washroom. Blade looked at Spot, "Cin I talk tah yah in private?"  

            Spot nodded and stood up looking to Fire, "You gonna be okay?" He asked.

            "Yeah." She whispered softly pulling her knees up to her chest.

            Blade and Spot walked over to the other side of the room, "You'se gotta get d'at arm looked at."

            Blade nodded, 'Yeah I'se know, but tell me about whad ya hoid from da Bronx." He said.

            "Id's about da Rippahs." He said to Blade shaking his head and putting his hat in his back pocket, "They'se ain't happy." Spot looked at Blade, "We need a plan and we need a plan fast."

            Blade nodded, "Alright, here's what I got…."


End file.
